Dominance
by niikiita
Summary: “House, you can’t do whatever you please around this hospital. I’m your boss.” Cuddy had portrayed him in her office. House had come to her with one of his many moonstruck ideas. “I said no and that’s final.”SMUT


"House, you can't do whatever you please around this hospital. I'm your boss." Cuddy had portrayed him in her office. House had come to her with one of his many moonstruck ideas. "I said no and that's final."

She had been scolding him for the past five minutes. He liked every second of it. He loved to make her angry just to see the look on her face. But he grew tired of it. He was tired of her control over him. He knew he was about to jump throat any second, as she turned to go sit on her desk's chair.

"You know what?! I'm tired of this little game. I'm tired of the control you think you have over me!" he clamored, reaching for her wrist causing her to stay put.

"I can assure you that I have more control over you than you have on me," he stated, getting closer to her. Each step he took forward she took backwards. She couldn't take anymore steps, she was cornered against the edge of her desk. She was getting nervous. She knew she was playing with fire and that she was going to get burned any second.

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" She asked quickly putting the tip of her fingers against his chest so he wouldn't get closer to her. He peered deep in to her eyes, she saw passion and fury in them. She looked away, leaving her neck exposed for him, not wanting to get lost in his gaze.

He pulled her body close to his and caught her neck with his lips. Every kiss gave her goose bumps but she had to stay strong. His hands were around her waist, his right hand made his way up the back of her blouse, caressing her skin. He trailed his lips to meet hers. She was loosing herself in his touch.

She woke up from her trance and denied him access to her mouth, pushing her trapped hands against his chest.

"You are rejecting me?" He asked her with anger.

"Yes," she hissed. She didn't want to reject him but she had to, if he saw her weak she would lose and he would take advantage.

He took both her wrists and held them down against the edge of her desk, "You know you want me," he whispered in her ear deeply. His whisper echoed in her ear. He caught her lips roughly, denying him once more was easy. She had leaned back until she could no more. This boiled House. He quickly let go of her wrists and put one strong hand behind her upper back and the other he tangled through her hair.

Not being able to deny his kiss all she could do was try not to kiss back. He forced his tongue in her mouth. She could feel her body want more. She let out an unconscious moan when he began to nibble on her ear, "I told you, you had no control."

Cuddy put on a disgusted look. This made House want her more. There was something about her rejection that made her even more desirable. He pushed his waist against hers and she felt his bulge. She squirmed while he kissed her neck. His hand ran from the back of her shoulder to her waist, curiously peeking his fingers through the edge of her blouse he ran his hand higher.

"House…" she said between her breath, it sounded like a scream for passion but he looked up and all he saw was disapproval.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," he said as he peeked the tip of his fingers through the lower end of her bra, letting him cup her breast completely. He had been wanting to touch them for so long. He kissed her once more, sucking on her lower lip made her go mad. She could feel spasms run all over her body. She didn't give into him. He ran his free hand down to her waist once more, heading to her ass. He moved from her lower lip to her upper lip. His free hand grabbed her ass tightly making her flinch and move her head sharply. "HOUSE stop!"

She knew she was about to give in if he kissed her one more time. He pulled on her hair making her head arch, "Tell me Cuddy… Am I making you feel lustful?"

She did not answer. He let go of her hair and held her up, causing her to sit on the desk. He ran his hand from her buttocks through her thigh. As he did all this he wouldn't stop looking in to her eyes. He could see worry in her gaze as he ran his hand through her inner thigh, "No underwear today," he stated with a smirk. He ran his hand through her most intimate part, they were moistened, awaiting for his touch. His thumb pressed against her clit. He smirked as he watched her squirm, "Oh God House!"

His thumb circled her clit, giving her great satisfaction. She let her head rest against his shoulder, he could feel her get wetter. She reached his lips but he denied her and automatically stopped his circular movements.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked under her breath.

"You said you didn't want this," House said as he parted himself from her. Cuddy looked disappointed for one moment but then changed her facial expression to a serious one, "You're right."

Cuddy got down from the desk and headed towards her office door. House was shocked by her reaction, after that he thought he had her. He thought she would have begged him for more.

Cuddy opened the door for House, "leave."

House grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. He looked at her and then trailed his look towards the outside of the door. There was commotion amongst the hospital. No one saw anything because of the closed wooden blinds.

"No," House told her and slammed the door shut making the nosy people look but it wasn't to their interest and they kept on doing whatever it was they were doing.

He locked the door behind him and pushed her body against the wall with his, "I know you want me. You aren't letting me go that easily."

Their faces were centimeters away from each others, she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked at his lips, he was waiting for her to kiss him. For her to show him that he was right. She leaned in hungrily and caught his lips. Not catching their breaths he pulled down his pants and pushed his throbbing cock against her so she could feel his erection. She run her hands through the inside of his shirt. Caressing his chest with the tip of her fingers.

House took off Cuddy's top and bra, "That needed to come off!" He began to kiss her breast as she moaned. He then circled his tongue around her hard nipples. As he kissed, licked, and sucked, he unzipped her skirt. Making her pull her leg up and clinch it on his waist. She wanted him to penetrate her madly, "House!"

His boxers were preventing him penetration. He pulled them down and let in only his head, teasing her deeply. He heard her grunt, "What do you want, Cuddy?"

"You know what I want," she felt as he pulled back and then pushed his head against her clit, she sobbed loudly.

"Say what you want," he couldn't take it anymore either. If she weren't so stubborn he would have been done a long time ago.

Cuddy frowned at him, "You know what I want."

"Say it! Sometimes in order to get what we desire we have to ask for it."

"I want you to-" Cuddy couldn't finish, he had already penetrated her roughly, "ugh!" She could feel him get in her, it was thick and long. He held her right thigh up with his left hand and penetrated her as deep as he could, "My god you a tight," a grin covered his face. He pulled it out and back in with force. He repeated, she could feel her body tighten.

"Oh House! Oh-oh harder! Harder! HARDERR!" She whispered loudly in his ear, not wanting people to know what was going on in her office. He pleased her, he went in and out faster and deeper. She could feel hits on her clit every time he went in, he his the spot. The spot, her g-spot, "YEEEES!" She couldn't resist, she could feel her cunt pulse wildly.

House stopped for a moment to feel her pulse on his dick, it gave him great please and he cummed, "Oh CUDDY!" His eyes widened in satisfaction. None of them had control over each other.

- - - -

**Please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
